Konoha High School Stories
by daqaticus
Summary: this is a story of love beytrayal and the normal life of ninjas in high school where battles are fought and love teted and new students mix in man this is going to be one crazy senior year so read every weekend and yull see how we survive
1. Sakura's true feelings

Sakura's true feelings

It is the fist day of Konoha high as many students are gathering into the building and heading for auditorium, including the most popular students Sasuke and Naruto as they enter there are load and defining scream and their girlfriends Sakura and Hinata enter and rub up against there shoulder this turns the defining screams of joy to hissing and booing since these are their girlfriends Naruto went over to Hinata and placed his lips against hers, she did the same to show everyone that she belonged to him and only him and to him arose more anger from the crowd while Sasuke went to and just hugged Sakura as if they were in a bad relationship to which Naruto had noticed. Just as everyone calmed down the principle Tsunade came in to greet everyone to a great year at Konoha high. After the lecture the students hurry to meet their teachers Naruto egger to see if Hinata had the same classes took her schedule sheet you could hear a high yelp that sounded like believe it because she had the same classes as him .After a day of catching up with old friends hearing boring class year plans from teachers the to couples went out to celebrate a successful day with Itchi-raku ramen they were done Sasuke was done he notice it was getting late, seeing Hinata done Naruto still eating bowl after bowl he decided to walk her home before walking home she kissed Naruto on the cheek. When Naruto was done eating he patted his stomach as a sign as of fullness he turned and saw Sakura still sitting there giggling at this as humor, Naruto being the kindhearted person offered to walk her home about half way there something came over Sakura, she pinned Naruto against the wall the whispered in his ear "I was always in love with you Naruto-kun" she did this while caressing his whisker like scars then she began to kiss him pressing her soft, plumped lips against his. It was a good 5 minutes before Naruto knew what he was doing he hurried and pushed her off "what are you doing Sakura-Chan I thought you were in love with Sasuke" he said in confusion she answered with you're such a fool I loved you not him" Naruto began to ponder this when she began trying to kiss him again as she came few inches away from his lips Naruto's phone rang it was Hinata, "Hello" he said in worry. Hey Naru-kun I was wondering if you would like to stay the night as she said that Sakura said the same thing

**So now Naruto is stuck in a difficult choice go to Hinata's or go with his child hood crush what do you think **


	2. Naruto's decision

Decisions

Naruto was stunned; he just stood there confused as hell. He started arguing with himself over the fact, that Sakura had just kissed him and he let her do it, hearing the sneeze on the other end of the phone, brought him back to reality. Here he was, his girlfriend Hinata waiting patiently for his answer, while Sakura looked like she was undressing him with her eyes, but, the feel of her warm touch caressing his scared cheeks, made him feel warm inside.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you still there?" Her voice laced with worry, he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach

Raking his fingers through his blonde messy hair, he just didn't know what to do "uh, uh, yeah I'm here, I'll be over later....I need to do something first"

"ok, b-but don't be l-late....love y-you" hearing those words tore him apart, how could he lie about a thing like this

Sighing, he placed a small smile on his pain stricken face "love you too" the line went dead as she hung up, the feeling of knowing that Hinata couldn't hear him or see him, gave him the courage to speak once again to the girl in front of him.

"So, Sakura, what was that offer you had asked?" Clamping his mouth shut, without thinking the words came from him, as if they were being chased by a kunai!

Kissing his birth mark scars she whispered huskily in his ear, low enough so only he could hear "I said, would you like to come over" he just couldn't help himself, pulling her arm they began walking towards her house.

Naruto walked by her side the whole journey home, they had barely even reached the door when Sakura attacked him, kissing him with her soft yet firm lips, this sent Naruto into overdrive, as they got into the house, they both went straight for the bedroom, not moving and inch between lips, Naruto skillfully slipped his tongue into her mouth, memorizing everywhere it had been, Sakura responded almost instantly, their tongues dancing and battling with each other for 10 whole minutes. Sakura pulled back, making Naruto whine with the loss of heat, she quickly moved down and started to unbutton his shirt, it was clear Sakura wanted to go all the way with him, when she got to the last button, it was as if something had clicked into his head.

Pulling away, putting a few meters in-between them, catching his breath "I can't do this...this has gone on far enough, I'm in love with Hinata and what ever is wrong, with you and Sasuke, this isn't the way to resolve it...I have to go" he then left in a hurry nearing his new destination...Hinata's house, it was like he was in Karmas bad books when he slammed into someone.

.

.  
Sorry folks, you'll have to wait till next week to find out whole he ran into

**And a special thanks to Axel-chan2314 for per editing this to make it 100 percent awesomer if you haven't read the story forbidden by her then you should go read it now nownownow right now**


End file.
